Often, a cargo vehicle or trailer contains separately-packed items in the form of boxes. The cargo vehicle is often loaded by workers in a particular manner. Then, the packages from the cargo vehicle are unloaded by workers at a loading dock for delivery. The loading and unloading of the packages may be improved which can lead to increase productivity and enhanced safety of the workers.